


Meant For Your Eyes (PETE WENTZ)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom
Genre: Other, fall out boy - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 513</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>I made this really short because it fit and it is so fluffy and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant For Your Eyes (PETE WENTZ)

Sleepy Pete was a cute Pete. His eyes were drooped, smile barely hanging on his face. His arm was wrapped around your waist lazily, breath washing over your face and his legs mingled with yours.

He hummed your name in a low tone, fingers gliding over the bare skin of your arms, eyes closing when he let himself fully relax after waking up.

“Morning, Petey,” You grinned at him, adjusting your positions to reach an arm up and thread your fingers through his hair. It was skewed and nearly sticking straight toward the ceiling. Pete sighed as your fingers massaged his scalp, twirling locks of his hair between your fingers. “Did you sleep well?” He nodded.

“I slept wonderfully with you by my side, lovely,” His voice was low, the romantic undertone sending shivers down your back, “I love waking up next to you,”

“Well, you get to keep waking up next to me. Until you go on your next tour, of course,” Pete sighed, nostrils flailing with the thought of leaving you, and his children, at home. “We’ll video call everyday, baby, me, Bronx and Saint. I promise.” He nodded, hand ghosting over yours and helping it twine through his hair, “I love your hair when it hasn’t been straightened.”

“You’re the only one. It’s not emo enough for my fans, I don’t think.”  
  
“Bullshit,” You snorted, pushing yourself up on one elbow, “I happen to know that your fans love it.” Pete mimicked your stance, raising an eyebrow.

“How do you know?” You flushed, biting your lip and dropping your eyes to Pete’s collarbone, instead of meeting his eyes.

“You know I have Tumblr,” You mumbled, “So what if I have a sideblog dedicated to anonymously interacting with your fans?” Pete gaped at you, eyes bright and mouth wide.

“No way!” He cackled, “No fuckin’ way! You have a Tumblr dedicated to me?” When you nodded Pete tackled you, arms winding around your shoulders as he laughed with you, bodies bouncing off of the mattress, eventually settling down in the crook where you both ended up, snuggled on cold nights. “I can’t believe you have a Tumblr dedicated to me.”

“How hard is it not to? You’re,” You paused and then sighed, trying to figure out what word to use, “Amazing. You’re pretty much everything I’ve ever wanted.” Pete sighed through his nose, smiling at you in a soft, loving way.

“Are you sure you’re not everything I’ve wanted? Because you are. I couldn’t imagine a life without you.” Pete pulled the blankets around your bodies, warming you. “Maybe I should start a blog about you. My fans would love it.” You shook your head.

“I love your hair.”  
  
“So that’s why you’re with me!”  
  
“No, I love all of you, but your hair is one of my favorite things. It suits you, your personality. I think you should never straighten it again.” Pete pressed his face into your shoulder and grinned.

“You sure know how to woo me, lovely,” He mumbled, “I am so glad I found you to love.”


End file.
